krypto_the_superpupfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 2 - Ignatius, King of the Dinosaurs! Transcript
Blue Streak... Speed is by... Krypto the Superpup! Too fast for the naked eye! Krypto the Superpup! Krypto! He can really move! Krypto! He's got an attitude! Krypto! He's the fastest pup alive! Look out... When he storms through... Krypto the Superpup! Don't doubt what he can't do! Krypto the Superpup! Krypto! He can really move! Krypto! He's got an attitude! Krypto! He's the fastest pup alive! He's the fastest pup alive!!! He's the fastest pup alive!!!!!! Fastest Thing Alive Theme Song began with Puppy Krypto, Puppy Brainy Barker, Puppy Hot Dog, Puppy Bull Dog, Puppy Tail Terrier, Puppy Mammoth Mutt and Puppy Tusky Husky running for speed toward the great valley where all the dinosaurs live. Then Puppy Krypto points up to where the Sharp Toothed Dinosaur Red Claw rules over great valley. The seven super puppies along with Little Foot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper and Ruby headed for the mysterious beyond where they ran and hide from Thud and Screech walking right passed by them next Ruby picks up the bolder with only one hand so that The seven Super Puppies can run through the opening way then run underneath those scary sharp teeth's legs and blows out their raspberry with their tongues and runs fast while they'll being chased by Sharp Teeth all the way toward the rocky wall to crash into before Little Foot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper and Ruby headed toward the tree vine to swing over there toward the computer where they defuse the bomb with Nicole while we move toward the Seven Super Puppies are surrounded by Sharp Teeth then Ducky tosses the Rainbow Stones as she, Petrie, Cera, Spike, Ruby, Chomper and Little Foot swings the vines and the seven super puppies caught the rainbow stones into their paws and started to roll by using their new powers by spin dashing their way out of the mysterious beyond by causing the rock slides toward the shark teeth they kept on moving until they caught Little Foot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper and Ruby into their paws and run out of the mysterious beyond as the smokey mountain erupts with hot lava erupting then Red Claw gets angry when they got away as the mysterious beyond is saved with the great valley dinosaurs, Streaky, Snooky Wookums, Squeaky, Nikki, Ramone, Puff, Ignatius, Robbie, Jimmy the Rat and Paw Pooch cheering. And last with Ruby kissing Puppy Krypto on the cheeks while Puppy Krypto winks to the viewers as he and the other six Super Puppies stand on the title of the show "Krypto the Superpup" comes on screen as the theme song ends. Title: "KRYPTO THE SUPERPUP" Episode Title: "Ignatius, King of the Dinosaurs!" (With a picture of Snooky Wookums snatching the ball of yarn as the episode begins back in metropolis in Lex Luthor's corp company where Ignatius is watching a television about dinosaurs ruling over the lands with a lot of scary looking dinosaurs chasing the people) Ignatius: That's it! Get em, show em who's boss! No! Wait! What are you doing you stupid dinosaur! Eat em! Eat em! Ugh! Seriously! How can you get one of these cartoon shows? Anyhow... Something's just not right without somebody protecting the city of metropolis. It's a good thing, Superdog's not here. Always getting cape trespassers. (Stand up out of his couch) Hmm... I wonder where he and the super pups are at right now. Well there's only one way to find out. (He went to the lab to go check out the gateway to the great valley which will be the magic mirror) Hello. What's this? Someone have already left the gateway for me to go through. But where is it lead too? (The magic mirror sends out the place which says "Great Valley") Great Valley? Ooh! Maybe I get to see one of these Prehistoric Dinosaurs there! (Giggles) Then I'll become king of the dinosaurs. Not the Prehistoric World I use to go for only 10,0000 years. Look out great valley, here comes King Ignatius! (Jumps through the gateway of the magic mirror toward the Great Valley inside the fifth dimension where he falls then he got out of the fifth dimension and sees himself all around the place which is called Great Valley) Wow! This I gotta see! (He walks to go find the dinosaur he's gonna see for himself. Then on the other side of the Great Valley The Seven Super Puppies known as; The Pup Star Patrol along with the Prehistoric Pals as they all sing together in the song) Song: "Peaceful Valley" Littlefoot: (Singing) I can't wait to see you. Petrie: (Singing) See you. Ducky: (Singing) See you. Littlefoot: (Singing) What's up today? Cera: (Singing) Can you hear me calling? Petrie: (Singing) Calling. Ducky: (Singing) Calling. Cera: (Singing) It's time, to play. Ruby and Chomper: (Singing) Every cloud in the sky, green leaf on a tree is reminding me, far away dreams really do come true. Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Ruby and Chomper: (Singing) Come on, let's go, let's go and run around, run around What a beautiful feeling we finally found A peaceful valley and everybody's having a good time now. Come on, let's go, let's go and run around, run around What a beautiful feeling we finally found A peaceful valley and everybody's having a good time now. (Then Ignatius came along as the song ends) Ignatius: Out of my way, puppies. This Prehistoric World is my world and King Ignatius is here to rule it all! Littlefoot: Huh? What the... Ruby: Who's this little guy? Chomper: Never met him. Ignatius: The name's Ignatius! Here to claim this world that is part of my kind. For I am your king. Cera: Oh. Sorry. You? King? Heh. I never seen such a creature like you. Ducky: Teal on the outside. Green on the back side. Scales on the outside. Petrie: Are you a flyer? Ignatius: No. I am an iguana. Puppy Krypto: He's an Iggy. Puppy Brainy Barker: He comes from the future. Puppy Hot Dog: Comes from Lex Corp. Puppy Mammoth Mutt: We like to call him our Pappy Iggy. Puppy Tusky Husky: Yeah! Yeah! Puppy Bull Dog: We're not the only ones who got teleported into your place after all, mates. Puppy Tail Terrier: If us puppies, Nanny Wookums and Iggy are here, maybe one of the others would come in here too. Puppy Brainy Barker: Hey, maybe you're right, Tail Terrier. If we are, that means... maybe... All Seven Super Puppies: (Gasps) We gotta tell Nanny! (They all went to where Snooky/Nanny Wookums is hooking onto the video cam with his toy mouse on the third part of the Valley along with Tricia, Dinah, Dana, Ali, Shorty, Rhett and Tippy are) Puppy Brainy Barker: Nanny Wookums! Is it true!? That every animal in metropolis is coming here to the Great Valley? Puppy Krypto: And Iggy wants to become King of everything here in the Great Valley of all dinosaurs! Snooky Wookums: Heh. Why? You said I build the gateway to the Great Valley. (Took out the kryptonite) Because I use this. Kryptonite. The only power that can power up the machine that goes back through time. From long ago. Littlefoot: A Kryptonite. Wow. Cera: That would explain how Krypto and the other Super Puppies got to the Great Valley in the first place. Tricia: (Giggles) Kippo! Dinah: Kryptonite. Dana: Green great power! (Screech and Thud heard about the Kryptonite from behind the bushes then rushes back to the mysterious beyond) Ruby: A Kryptonite is the only power that can weaken a superman. Chomper: So where can we find them? Petrie: Hope they don't land near smokey mountain! Ignatius: Smokey mountains? Ali: I've heard they been held by the underground surface. Shorty: But how? Smokey mountains is right next to the mysterious beyond. Rhett: There is another reason to this solution about sharpteeth. Puppy Brainy Barker: So... If we all work together as a team, The Sharpteeth don't even stand a chance against young dinosaurs like yourselves! Puppy Krypto: Wow! You are very brainy, Brainy. Puppy Brainy Barker: Gosh. Thanks. Ignatius: As King, It is in my first order to make you lead toward the smokey mountain. Come with me! Chomper: All right we're going adventuring together! Puppy Krypto: Alright Dinos, Let's do it to it! (Flies off as the other six Super Puppies, Ignatius and Snooky Wookums follows him on foot even Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Ali, Rhett, Shorty, Dinah, Dana, Tricia, Chomper, Ruby and Spike all the way toward the smokey mountain as we cut to the mysterious beyond where Screech and Thud report to Red Claw) Red Claw: Report, Screech and Thud! Screech: Red Claw, we detected another new character through the Great Valley. Red Claw: Another one? Which specie is it? Screech: It's an iguana, sir. Red Claw: An Iguana!?! Thud: Affirmative, sir! His name is Ignatius! Lex Luthor's pet iguana from the place called Lex Corp! Red Claw: Hmm... Lex Corp eh? What is it? (Sniffs something then he saw Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Ali, Tippy, Shorty, Dinah, Dana, Tricia, Chomper and Ruby along with The Pup Star Patrol, Ignatius and Snooky Wookums heading this way toward Smokey Mountain) The Super Puppies and there goes our Dinner. Now we can catch them small dinosaurs without ever even looking dumb. Screech! Thud! Send in one of the Sharpteeth! Screech: Yes sir! (Does so as he sends one of the sharpteeth which is the Meanest Sharptooth) Attack! Meanest Sharptooth! Meanest Sharptooth: ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAR!!!!! Red Claw: Better watch out, Small Dinosaurs. The Meanest Sharptooth is coming after you! (Laughs evilly. Cut back to Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Ali, Tippy, Shorty, Rhett, Dinah, Dana, Tricia, Chomper and Ruby with The Pup Star Patrol, Ignatius and Snooky Wookums before the music begins) Song: "Adventuring" Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Chomper and Ruby: (Singing) We want to go adventuring, adventuring, adventuring. We want to go adventuring and find the kryptonite rocks! Ducky: (Singing) We'll there be things like glowing eyes that use the dark as a disguise? Petrie: (Singing) And try catch Petrie by surprise? Cera: (Singing) I don't think so. Chomper: (Singing) We'll look through caves, both big and small. Littlefoot: (Singing) See funny rocks! Ruby: (Singing) Or waterfall. Chomper: (Singing) There's more to see come on with me. Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Ali, Shorty, Tippy, Rhett, Dinah, Dana, Tricia, Chomper and Ruby: (Singing) So if you go adventuring, adventuring there's just one thing. Ali, Tippy, Rhett, Dinah, Dana, Tricia and Shorty: (Singing) You know that you are going to have to do? You're gonna have to take us all with you! Ducky: Oh yes yes yes! Spike: (Singing) Bur bur bur bur, bur-bur bur bur, bur! (Song ends as the Dino Kids laughs) Puppy Hot Dog: (To the other six Super Puppies) Can you believe these guys? (Now to Littlefoot and the others) Now listen you little Prehistoric Pals! We're adventurers! Not a Singing Group and this is very serious!! You understand? Petrie: Me like to sing. Chomper: Uh... Let's look way from up there! Littlefoot: Tree Star, Which way toward the kryptonite rocks!? Tree Star: Searching, Littlefoot! (Does so as it points all the way to the left) Kryptonite Rocks found. Guarding by the Meanest Sharptooth. Ignatius: Hello! You know Tree Stars don't talk back to the other dinosaurs. They eat them! Chomper: We use to invent the Tree Star by talking and translating with our hands. Ruby: It is said... we must go left to where Kryptonite Rocks have landed inside the smokey mountain. Puppy Brainy Barker: And that's where we all must be going. Puppy Krypto: Okay, guys. Let's do it to it! You guys keep an eye out for any sharpteeth. Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Chomper, Ruby, Spike and us Super Puppies will check out to where the Kryptonite Rocks have landed! Littlefoot: We'll meet you back as soon as we can. And don't let the sharptooth see you. Tricia: (Giggles) Cera! Snooky Wookums: Excuse me but... I'm the Nanny! And I should give the orders! Come on, Puppies and Dinos! Time to collect those rocks! Cera: Whatever you say, Nanny! (So The Pup Star Patrol and the seven main Prehistoric Pals headed inside the smokey mountain cave to where the kryptonite rocks are on the ground glowing with different colors while the other small dinosaurs stay behind to keep an eye out for any sharpteeth) Dinah: Good Luck, Cera. Dana: Lucky lucky luck! (Before long, The Meanest Sharptooth spied on the small dinosaurs as the scene fades to black. Scene fades back to where The Pup Star Patrol, Ignatius, Snooky Wookums, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper and Ruby gathering up all the kryptonite stones from the Smokey Mountains) Ignatius: Looks like we've gathered every single Kryptonite rock from here. Snooky Wookums: Of course, dinosaurs don't know such thing as a meaning about kryptonite. Littlefoot: Well, it's looks like we got them all in one hand. What do we say we head back to the valley and see what we've got.? Puppy Krypto: Let's go. (Just when all small Prehistoric Pals, The Pup Star Patrol, Ignatius and Snooky Wookums are about to head back to the Great Valley, The Meanest Sharptooth appeared roaring and coming after them) Meanest Sharptooth: ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAR!!!!! Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Ruby, Rhett, Shorty, Ali, Dinah, Dana, Tricia, Tippy, Chomper and Spike: (Screamed as they run behind The Pup Star Patrol, Snooky Wookums and Ignatius) Puppy Krypto: Meanest Sharptooth! Meanest Sharptooth: ROARS!!! Snooky Wookums: (To the Meanest Sharptooth) Hey! You can't scare the little dinosaurs like that! They're just children cause they're very young and they've got heart too you know!! Meanest Sharptooth: (Sniffs something from behind) GROWLS!!! Puppy Krypto: Get behind me, guys! (Takes out a Rainbow Stone as it powers up Puppy Krypto, Puppy Brainy Barker, Puppy Hot Dog, Puppy Tusky Husky, Puppy Bull Dog, Puppy Tail Terrier and Puppy Mammoth Mutt while they ran around in circles around the Meanest Sharptooth) Snooky Wookums: Go get em, Super Puppies! All but Ignatius: Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!!!!! Ignatius: Heh. Lucky Super Pups. Meanest Sharptooth: (Getting dizzy seeing all seven super puppies running around in circles around him then faints) Cera: Nice work! Ruby: I'm getting a feeling whoever sent the Meanest Sharptooth was none other than Red claw. Puppy Krypto: I'm also getting a feeling that he's up to no good again. Littlefoot: We can't lead the sharpteeth into the Great Valley. It could get worse. Ducky: It'll be not safe for all of us. No no no. Chomper: Better get back to the Great Valley before they come. Spike: Uh-huh. Puppy Krypto: Let's go! (So, The Pup Star Patrol, Snooky Wookums, Ignatius and the Prehistoric Pals headed back to the Great Valley until we cut back to the Mysterious Beyond where Red Claw saw what happened) Red Claw: What happened? Screech: It's the Super Puppies sir. They've took down the Meanest Sharptooth. Red Claw: The Super Puppies!?! So they wanted to play games huh? Send in the Sharpteeth Flyers we must lead them all to the Great Valley. Thud: Yes, sir! (He and Screech do so as the Sharpteeth Flyers follows the Prehistoric Pals, The Pup Star Patrol, Snooky Wookums and Ignatius all the way back to the Great Valley as we cut back to that place where they ran into Topsy; Cera's father) Topsy: Hey! Where have you kids been? Puppy Krypto: Hey, Mr. Threehorn. Uh, nothing. Topsy: Cera! It is you and Tricia's job to keep an eye out on the twins; Dinah and Dana. And as for you, Super Puppies. Protect the children and try not to make them go back to the forbidden mysterious beyond. Tricia: Sowwy! Cera: Yeah. Dad. I remember like last time they went to saurus rock. Snooky Wookums: You got to excuse them, Triceratops. You see. We saw the Meanest Sharptooth. I believe Red Claw and the others are up to no good again. Also Ignatius wants to become king of the Dinosaurs. Ignatius: That's right. I am! And I will become king of everything! Topsy: Oh all right then if he wants to become king of everything. Move along! (So the Prehistoric Pals, The Pup Star Patrol, Ignatius and Snooky Wookums moved along to the mud bath) That silly iguana. Once they become king of dinos there's no way what would hit him. (Goes back to the other grown up Dinosaurs then realized something) KING OF DINOSAURS!?!?! (Then the Sharpteeth flyers started swooping into the Great Valley as the scene fades to black, Scene fades back to where the sharpteeth flyers started swooping into the Great Valley before the other grown up dinosaurs warned The Pup Star Patrol, Ignatius and Snooky Wookums and even their children who are Prehistoric Pals) Bron: Pups! Snooky! Children! (Painting) Littlefoot: Hey, Dad. What's going on? Bron: The Sharpteeth Flyers! They've found our place! Petrie: Sh-sh-sh-sh- Sharpteeth flyers??? Chomper: Do not worry. We'll get the sky color stones ready from the river behind the waterfalls. Littlefoot: You puppies go on ahead we'll catch up. Puppy Krypto: Alright! It'll be no prob. You can count on us, Littlefoot. Guys, let's do it to it! (Flies up) Up, Over, Ruff Ruff and Away!!! (Flies off as the six other super puppies follow him on the ground so did Snooky Wookums and Ignatius) Snooky Wookums: Hey! Wait for your Nanny! (We cut to the other side of the Great Valley and the grown up dinosaurs are being attacked by the Sharpteeth Flyers) Sharpteeth Flyers: Squawks!!!!! (One of the Sharpteeth Flyers just spotted the Kryptonite Stones swoops down and grabs them with it's feet as it headed back to the Mysterious Beyond) Puppy Krypto: Leave those grownup dinosaurs alone, Sharpteeth Flyers! Sharpteeth Flyers: Squawks!!!!! Puppy Krypto: Together we stand! Charge! (All Seven Super Puppies charged toward the Sharpteeth Flyers but they fought back to them by flapping their wings making a swirling wind) Puppy Brainy Barker: Ugh! We can't charge right toward them in this whirlwind! Snooky Wookums: Ugh! Hang on, Puppies! Sharpteeth Flyers: Squawks!!!!! All Seven Super Puppies and Snooky Wookums: Whoaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!! (Flew into the wall then hit the ground moaning) Ignatius: This is not good for the kingdom of my kind. Littlefoot: Krypto! Ducky: Here! Use these! (Throws the Sky Color Stones for Puppy Krypto, Puppy Brainy Barker, Puppy Hot Dog, Puppy Bull Dog, Puppy Tusky Husky, Puppy Tail Terrier and Puppy Mammoth Mutt for them to catch into their paws) Puppy Brainy Barker: Huh? What are these? Ruby: It'll work just like your rainbow stones. But better. Cera: Use the Sky Color Stones we found! Ducky's mother: Did they say Sky Color Stones? Petrie's mother: No biggy. Puppy Krypto: OK!!! (So all seven Super Puppies use their Sky Color Stones by powering themselves up like magic as they resume charging toward the Sharpteeth Flyers real fast) It's on! (His power activates by the eyes glowing like a rainbow by using his giant Heat Vision at one Sharptooth Flyer) Puppy Brainy Barker: Psychic time! (Uses her Giant Psychic Powers against two Sharpteeth Flyers) Puppy Hot Dog: Now I'm Boiling Mad!!! (Uses his Giant Flamethrower against three Sharpteeth Flyers) Puppy Tusky Husky: It's teething time!!! (Uses his Super drilling teeth at the Sharpteeth Flyer) Puppy Bull Dog: Bring it on, Mate! (Grows his big horns as he supercharges toward the Sharpteeth Flyer knocking him out) Puppy Tail Terrier: Time to lasso these here varmint! With my really long tail!!! (Uses his really long tail by grabbing seven Sharpteeth Flyers) Puppy Mammoth Mutt: Time to get big! (Inflates into a really big round ball as she really bounces on the Ten Sharpteeth Flyers) All Sharpteeth Flyers: for retreat (Flew back to the mysterious beyond) Snooky Wookums: Way a go, Super Puppies! Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Tippy, Tricia, Dinah, Dana, Rhett, Shorty and Ali: (Cheers for the Super Puppies) YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!!! Ignatius: What just happened? Grandpa Longneck: The Sharpteeth Flyers are flying away for good. All thanks to these heroic puppies. Cera: And it's all thanks to us. Kosh: (To the children) You? But you're just kids. And our job is to protect our children. Ruby: It's all part of our plan. Ducky: Power of the Sky Color Stones did all this to the Super Puppies. Yep, yep, yep! Topsy: Sky color stones!?! What's going on here? Cera: Daddy. We'll all tell you of what we found in the cave. It was a very long story indeed. Ruby: Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper and I found these soul called Sky Color Stones near the waterfalls, the lake, river and or caves to see if who can spot them first. It was ether me or Cera. But Ducky always found them all in one place of a cave. That is when we left the cave Littlefoot accidentally whacked the rock cracking it open revealing the sky color stone. Spike: Uh-huh! Cera: And that's why we Prehistoric Pals found the Sky Color Stones. Puppy Krypto: I'm with the pals. Puppy Brainy Barker: Rainbow color power! Song: "Good Times, Good Friends" Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper and Ruby: (Singing) Good Times, Good Friends! Look at what we really did! Good Times, Good Friends! Hope it really never ends! Petrie: (Singing) Watch these puppies play! Sky Color Stones gave them power! Littlefoot: (Singing) They think that they can fly! (To Ducky) Say it, Ducky! Ducky: Yep, yep, yep! Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper and Ruby: (Singing) Good Times, Good Friends! Glad we had this time to spend! Good Times, Good Friends! Wish that it would never end! Spike: (Singing) Bur bur bur, bur, bur bur bur bur! (Song ends) Ignatius: Yeah yeah yeah. Sing song this, Song song that. Jibber jabber everywhere! Can we please thank these small children for saving you dinosaurs? As what I the king always say. Grandpa Longneck: Okay. Thank you, children. Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Ali, Shorty, Dinah, Dana, Tricia, Rhett and Tippy: (Laughs and so did The Pup Star Patrol, Snooky Wookums and Ignatius as we cut to Screech and Thud hiding behind the bushes) Screech: You haven't won the battle yet, Prehistoric Pals. Thud: Beware! THE END (Credits) Look out... When he storms through... Krypto the Superpup! Don't doubt what he can't do! Krypto the Superpup! Krypto! He can really move! Krypto! He's got an attitude! Krypto! He's the fastest pup alive! He's the fastest pup alive!!! He's the fastest pup alive!!!!!! Category:List of Krypto the Superpup Episode Transcripts Category:List of Episode Transcripts Category:List of Krypto the Superpup Transcripts